


Once Awake

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: He's awake but his brothers are not. He's awake and he has to find Rex in all of this.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Once Awake

_What have I done?_

It tears through his mind in a haunting echo, shredding every ounce of dignity and composure as he tries to put it all together. He wasn't in control, and yet he can remember giving the order. The order for what?

_Order 66. The Jedi - General Kenobi? He's gone. Yes, gone - killed on Cody's order - **his** order._

"General," Cody's voice is little more than a whisper, an agonized scream quelled by the suffocating sense of duty. Good soldiers follow orders - or at least, that's the mantra that chants in his mind.

_Rex! Rex will know what happened, Rex will know what to do._

Cody moves past his men as calmly as he can, offering nods of acknowledgements to the salutes, dismissing the glares from the citizens of Utapou as they're escorted away in chains. 

All that matters is Rex.

He slips into the empty droid command center, retrieving his commlink and hooks it up to the system to boost the power and range.

"Come on, Rex. Please--" he punches in the access code and waits for what feels like an eternity.

There's no response. Rex isn't answering and that leaves only one logical conclusion.

No. No, he could just be out of range. He was enroute to Coruscant, perhaps there's an update? Maybe Rex is still out there.

He disconnects his communicator hastily, making his way back outside and to the closest gunship, "I need to get back to the cruiser."

"Right away, sir." The doors slide shut as the pilot takes off and tears through the atmosphere towards the flagship - _Kenobi's_ flagship.

His heart pounds, his soul screams and all he can hear is the cry of that blasted beast when it was thrown from the rocky trail with the Jedi Master on his back.

His Jedi, his friend, his fault.

He doesn't notice when the gunship touches down. He doesn't notice when the doors slide open. He doesn't notice until the pilot turns in his seat to address him.

"Everything alright, Commander?"

It's then that his eyes lift and he offers a solitary nod, "Yes. Return to the surface."

"Yes, sir." The pilot watches Cody step off the gunship and stride through the docking bay.

There's a fleeting sense of composure, sanity on the fringe of destruction as Cody fights to keep himself moving. His feet carry him through the corridors and yet, he's not sure how he's moving at all. The weight that settles into each agonizing step drags him closer to an ugly truth.

Kenobi is gone and it's all his fault.

He hadn't been himself - he wasn't in control. Or had he been? The line between reality and memory blur somewhere within his mind and he can't remember. He can't process. None of his men show any signs - they're almost robotic, like _droids_.

He forces himself from his thoughts, distant hazel dragging themselves upward as the door to the bridge slides open and he steps inside. He's spared a few glances, mostly bridge officers, but he doesn't appear suspicious - at least not yet.

So, he gathers himself. He squares his shoulders and all but strides towards the central console.

"Commander." The nearest officer greets.

Cody offers little more than a nod of acknowledgment before he activates the console, silently skimming for the reports about Rex's cruiser.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?"

"No, I've got it." Cody dismisses somewhat quickly, a Mandalorian expletive slipping through his mind in his haste and he reminds himself to breathe. He looks up and nods to the bridge officer with more certainty than he feels, managing a believable, "Everything is fine. Return to your post."

"Of course, sir." The officer nods and proceeds down the walkway.

_Robotic_.

The observation settles uncomfortably in this pit of his stomach and he forces his gaze back to the scrolling data.

_Come on, Rex. Where are you?_

His finger hovers over the endless list of cruiser names and then it stops. There it is. Skywalker's cruiser. The 332nd Battalion. Rex's battalion.

**MISSING IN ACTION**

_No. That can't be. He was on the way back to Coruscant. How could it--_

Rex is gone. Rex is gone and he's all alone. Rex is gone and he's the only one left. Rex is gone and Cody can barely stand.

The order echoes in his mind and his fists clench.

_Rex. Kenobi. By the Force - all of the Jedi. The Republic has fallen._

Softened brown gradually shifts, drifting over the troopers around him, going about their duties and his heart drops.

The entire Grand Army of the Republic and he's the only one awake. How?

His brows knit together in a frown, his voice little more than a whisper, "Fives. Rex told me and - the chips."

Perhaps his had malfunctioned. Perhaps his was deliberately deactivated. Could it be Rex? Or a cruel joke to force the Commander to face the weight of his strong-armed order.

In any case, he needs to find a way out. He needs to find Rex. He needs to find answers, no matter the cost.

He owes General Kenobi that much.

\--------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!  
> It started as a drabble, we got ourselves a series now.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> ~ Phantom


End file.
